


Мстители: Последствия войны бесконечности    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Мстители», «Доктор Стрэндж»

by Strowberry_Cake



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Possible Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Psychological Drama, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strowberry_Cake/pseuds/Strowberry_Cake
Summary: У всего бывают последствия. Даже у самых добрых дел. После победы над Таносом Тони Старк и Соколиный Глаз погибли, Стив же прикован к инвалидному кресли и угнетен депрессией из-за смерти своего соумлейта. В это же время в команду приходит новенький, подобранный Тони на его место в случае смерти. У этого паренька тоже есть свои скелеты в шкафу...





	Мстители: Последствия войны бесконечности    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Мстители», «Доктор Стрэндж»

**Author's Note:**

> У всего бывают последствия. Даже у самых добрых дел. После победы над Таносом Тони Старк и Соколиный Глаз погибли, Стив же прикован к инвалидному кресли и угнетен депрессией из-за смерти своего соумлейта. В это же время в команду приходит новенький, подобранный Тони на его место в случае смерти. У этого паренька тоже есть свои скелеты в шкафу...

 

 

Мстители: Последствия войны бесконечности  
—  
фанфик по фэндому «Мстители», «Доктор Стрэндж» 

 

{  
"@context" : "http://schema.org",  
"@type" : "WebSite",  
"name" : "Книга Фанфиков",  
"url" : "https://ficbook.net"  
}

 

ficbookApp.notifications.setGuestCookie()

// this hack fixes double tap bootstrap bug on iOS  
if (navigator.platform == 'iPhone' || navigator.platform == 'iPad') {  
jQuery(document).ready(function(){  
$('a').click(function(){  
// only for non anchor links  
if ($(this).attr('href').indexOf('#') != 0) {  
window.location.href = $(this).attr('href');  
}  
});  
});  
}

 

 

$(function () {  
$('[data-toggle="tooltip"]').tooltip({  
html: true,  
placement: 'auto'  
})  
});

 

window.trans = new Translator('ru');

 

 

 

(function (w, d, n, s, t) {  
function renderPopup() {  
Ya.Context.AdvManager.render({  
blockId: "Y-A-261413-1",  
renderTo: "yandex-browser",  
format: 'popup',  
position: 'left-bottom'  
});  
}

w[n] = w[n] || [];  
w[n].push(renderPopup);  
t = d.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];  
s = d.createElement("script");  
s.type = "text/javascript";  
s.src = "//an.yandex.ru/system/context.js";  
s.async = true;  
t.parentNode.insertBefore(s, t);  
})(this, this.document, 'yandexContextAsyncCallbacks');

# 18+

Текст может быть не предназначен лицам младше 18-и лет. 

больше не спрашивать на этом устройстве  
Мне уже есть 18 

# Ваш браузер не поддерживается

скрыть  


  
****  
[ ](https://ficbook.net/)  


  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)


  * [__Войти](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701#jsLogin)

запомнить 

[Забыли пароль?](https://ficbook.net/password_restore)

или войти с помощью 

[ __](https://www.facebook.com/v2.8/dialog/oauth?scope=public_profile%2Cemail&state=j2OscMF4tGXAkrnhSPd8XPIJeRrkvaq8&response_type=code&approval_prompt=auto&client_id=163064540828043&redirect_uri=https%3A%2F%2Fficbook.net%2Fsocial_connect%3FsocialType%3D1)[ __](https://oauth.vk.com/authorize?scope=email&state=Ri9tssiF9gO6625fL70DRTzFtbc0Gyj8&response_type=code&approval_prompt=auto&client_id=5739535&redirect_uri=https%3A%2F%2Fficbook.net%2Fsocial_connect%3FsocialType%3D2)[ __](https://ficbook.net/twitter_oauth?socialType=3&return=1)

  * [__Регистрация](https://ficbook.net/register)



Toggle navigation  
  
  


  * [Фанфики](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction)
  * [Авторы](https://ficbook.net/authors)
  * [Популярное](https://ficbook.net/popular)



**[ ](https://ficbook.net/) **

 

  * [__домой](https://ficbook.net/)
  * [Фанфики](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction)
  * [Авторы](https://ficbook.net/authors)
  * [Популярное](https://ficbook.net/popular)
  * [Заявки](https://ficbook.net/requests)
  * [ ФестыФестивали отзывов](https://ficbook.net/festivals)
  * [Беты](https://ficbook.net/betas)
  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)


  * [__Добавить фанфик](https://ficbook.net/home/addfic)
  * [__Поиск по вкусу](https://ficbook.net/find)
  * [__Случайная работа](https://ficbook.net/randomfic)



<div id="publicBetaDialog" class="modal" tabindex="-1" role="dialog" aria-labelledby="publicBetaDialogLabel">  
<div class="modal-dialog" role="document">  
<div class="modal-content">  
<div class="modal-header">  
<button type="button" class="close" data-dismiss="modal" aria-label="Close"><span aria-hidden="true">&times</span></button>  
<h4 class="modal-title" id="publicBetaDialogLabel">Сообщение об ошибке в тексте</h4>  
</div>  
<div class="modal-body">  
<div id="error_context"></div>

<form>  
<div class="form-group">  
<label for="pbId">Как правильно? (не обязательно)</label>  
<textarea name="public_beta_correct" id="pbId" class="form-control" maxlength="250"></textarea>  
<input type="hidden" name="part_id" value=""/>  
</div>  
</form>  
</div>

<div class="modal-footer">  
<button type="button" class="btn btn-default" data-dismiss="modal">Отмена</button>  
<button type="button" class="btn btn-primary jsPublicBetaSend">Отправить сообщение об ошибке автору</button>  
</div>  
</div>  
</div>  
</div>  
Сообщить об ошибке в выделенном тексте

  1. [Главная](https://ficbook.net/)
  2. [Фэндомы](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction)
  3. [Мстители](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/mstiteli_avengers__2012), [Доктор Стрэндж](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/doktor_strendzh)



#  Мстители: Последствия войны бесконечности +20

  * [ ](https://ficbook.net/authors/615072)

[Мери Енн](https://ficbook.net/authors/615072)  
_автор_

  * [ ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2445683)

[Eva Nottea](https://ficbook.net/authors/2445683)  
_бета_




  
__  
Слэш — в центре истории романтические и/или сексуальные отношения между мужчинами

     __[Мстители](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/mstiteli_avengers__2012), [Доктор Стрэндж](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/doktor_strendzh) (кроссовер) 
  
Пэйринг и персонажи:
     [Баки Барнс /ОМП](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8%20%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BD%D1%81%20---%D0%9E%D0%9C%D0%9F), [ОМП/Питер Паркер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9E%D0%9C%D0%9F---%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%20%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%80), [Стивен Стрэндж /ОМП](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%20%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B6%20---%D0%9E%D0%9C%D0%9F), [Стив Роджерс](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%20%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81), [Наташа Романофф](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B0%20%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%84%D1%84), [Брюс Беннер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%91%D1%80%D1%8E%D1%81%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%80)
Рейтинг:
     **NC-17**
Жанры:
     [ Ангст](https://ficbook.net/genres/angst), [ Драма](https://ficbook.net/genres/drama), [ Фэнтези](https://ficbook.net/genres/fantasy), [ Экшн (action)](https://ficbook.net/genres/action), [ AU](https://ficbook.net/genres/au), [ Соулмейты](https://ficbook.net/genres/soulmates), [ Первый раз](https://ficbook.net/genres/first-time)
Предупреждения:
     **ОМП** , **Underage**
Размер:
     планируется **Макси** , написано 104 страницы, 14 частей 
Статус:
     в процессе
  
Награды от читателей:

Пока нет

×

#### Наградить фанфик "Мстители: Последствия войны бесконечности"

Название награды  Придумайте любое, но учтите, что автор может отказаться от награды, а за оскорбления вас непременно забанят. 

Монеты  [ __Купить больше монет!](https://ficbook.net/home/money)

у вас осталось монет 

Банковская карта 

Яндекс.Деньги 

QIWI Wallet 

Сбербанк Онлайн 

Промсвязьбанк 

Альфа‑Клик 

Баланс телефона (Только Билайн) 

Наличные 

Это поле обязательно для заполнения 

__Наградить!

  
**Описание:**

У всего бывают последствия. Даже у самых добрых дел. После победы над Таносом Тони Старк и Соколиный Глаз погибли, Стив же прикован к инвалидному кресли и угнетен депрессией из-за смерти своего соумлейта. В это же время в команду приходит новенький, подобранный Тони на его место в случае смерти. У этого паренька тоже есть свои скелеты в шкафу... 

  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:**

Уточнять у автора/переводчика

  
 **Примечания автора:**

Пейринг Стив/Тони будет только в воспоминаниях Капитана Америки.  
У соумлейтов в этом мире на руке расположенно имя родственной души, время до встречи с ней, и первая фраза, произнесенная своей родственной душе.

  
**Оценка:**  
\+ 20  
  


  
[ __ 29 отзывов  ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/comments#content)  


  * [__](https://ficbook.net/printfic/6154701)
  * [__](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701#)

    * [ __Скачать в txt](https://ficbook.net/fanfic_download/txt/6154701)
    * [ __Скачать в ePub](https://ficbook.net/fanfic_download/epub/6154701)
    * [ __Скачать в pdf](https://ficbook.net/fanfic_download/pdf/6154701)
    * [ __Скачать в fb2](https://ficbook.net/fanfic_download/fb2/6154701)




  


<div id="complainFanficModal" class="modal" tabindex="-1" role="dialog" aria-labelledby="complainFanficModalLabel">  
<div class="modal-dialog modal-lg" role="document">  
<div class="modal-content">  
<div class="modal-header">  
<button type="button" class="close" data-dismiss="modal" aria-label="Close"><span aria-hidden="true">&times</span></button>  
<h4 class="modal-title" id="complainFanficModalLabel">Сообщить о нарушении <a target="_blank" href="/rules">правил</a></h4>  
</div>  
<div class="modal-body">  
<form>

<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="7">  
Набросок из нескольких строк, еще не ставший полноценным произведением <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Например, «тут будет первая часть» или «я пока не написала, я с телефона». </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="6">  
Мнения о событиях или описания своей жизни, похожие на записи в личном дневнике <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Не путать с «Мэри Сью» — они мало кому нравятся, но не нарушают правил. </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="4">  
Конкурс, мероприятие, флешмоб, объявление, обращение к читателям <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Все это автору следовало бы оставить для других мест. </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="5">  
Подборка цитат, изречений, анекдотов, постов, логов, переводы песен <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Текст состоит из скопированных кусков и не является фанфиком или статьей.  
<br>  
<b>Если текст содержит исследование, основанное на цитатах, то он не нарушает правил.</b> </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="3">  
Текст не на русском языке <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Вставки на иностранном языке допустимы. </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="1">  
Намеренная провокация или оскорбление <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Автор создал текст с целью <a href="http://lurkmore.ru/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3" target="_blank">потроллить</a> читателей.  
Не путать со стёбом или пародией. </span>  
</label>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input id="complain_plag" type="radio" name="reason" value="2">  
Плагиат <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Пользователь, опубликовавший работу, не является настоящим ее автором или переводчиком. </span>  
</label>

<div style="display: none;" class="well well-sm" id="complain_fanfic_proof">  
<b style="color: maroon">  
Плагиатом считается копирование текста и выдача его за свой. Если у вас украли идею или  
персонажей - не стоит слать жалобу, мы не сможем вам помочь. В этом случае обращайтесь к автору напрямую. </b>  
<br/>

Пожалуйста, приведите ссылку, которая могла бы подтвердить настоящее авторство, и пояснения, почему вы считаете данную работу плагиатом:<br/>

<textarea class="form-control" rows="3"></textarea>  
</div>  
</div>  
<div class="radio">  
<label>  
<input type="radio" name="reason" value="13">  
Список признаков или причин, плюсы и минусы, анкета персонажей <br>  
<span class="complain_descr">  
Перечисление чего-либо не является полноценным фанфиком, ориджиналом или статьей. </span>  
</label>  
</div>

<div>  
Если в работе задействованы персонажи, не достигшие возраста согласия, или она написана по мотивам недавних мировых трагедий, обратитесь в <a href="/support">службу поддержки</a> со ссылкой на текст и цитатой проблемного фрагмента. </div>  
</form>  
</div>  
<div class="modal-footer">  
<button type="button" class="btn btn-default" data-dismiss="modal">Отмена</button>  
<button type="button" class="btn btn-primary jsFanficComplain">Отправить сообщение администрации</button>  
</div>  
</div>  
</div>  
</div>

## Содержание

  * [Пролог ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/15755992#part_content)

30 ноября 2017, 09:16

  * [Встреча с Баки. Первое посещение Старк Индастриз](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/15925705#part_content)

11 декабря 2017, 11:16

  * [Два нейрохирурга. Доктор Стрэндж и доктор Харди. Столкновение интересов](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/15925742#part_content)

31 декабря 2017, 21:24

  * [Часть 4. Питер и Леон](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/15925750#part_content)

18 января 2018, 08:24

  * [Часть 5. Юджин и Баки ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/16510352#part_content)

2 февраля 2018, 22:27

  * [Часть 6. Упрямство](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/16510362#part_content)

13 февраля 2018, 18:50

  * [Часть 7. Два супергероя](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/16618606#part_content)

22 февраля 2018, 22:27

  * [Часть 8](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/16638102#part_content)

8 марта 2018, 08:56

  * [Часть 9. Что между нами?](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/17001077#part_content)

23 марта 2018, 22:13

  * [Часть 10. Вечеринка](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/17130386#part_content)

3 апреля 2018, 22:02

  * [Часть 11. Новый костюм](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/17130421#part_content)

15 апреля 2018, 22:01

  * [Часть 12. Пожар ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/17130424#part_content)

25 апреля 2018, 14:29

  * [Часть 13. Свидание](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/17277690#part_content)

7 мая 2018, 22:58

  * [Часть 14. Поцелуй](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701/17277698#part_content)

18 мая 2018, 22:40




let cb = currentBreakpoint();  
if (cb !== 'xs' && cb !== 'sm') {  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});  
}

  * [Вернуться к мобильной версии](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701#mobile)
  * [Десктопная версия сайта](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701#desktop)
  * [Служба поддержки](https://ficbook.net/support)
  * [Новости сайта](https://ficbook.net/sitenews)
  * [Миссия сайта](https://ficbook.net/mission)
  * [Дисклеймер](https://ficbook.net/disclaimer)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)
  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Реклама на сайте](https://ficbook.net/rkl/offer-static)
  * [__](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6154701#)



  * [__](http://vk.com/ficbooknet)
  * [__](http://twitter.com/ficbooknet)



Права на все произведения, опубликованные на сайте, принадлежат авторам произведений. Администрация не несет ответственности за содержание работ.

$(document).ready(function () {  
ficbookApp.fanficRead.base();  
});

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
ficbookApp.fanficRead.text();  
});

 

Statistics.setApiUrl("https://teinon.net/stats/");  
Statistics.initTextScroll(6154701);

$.post(  
'https://teinon.net/stats/store_ref',  
JSON.stringify({  
"user_id": 615072,  
"part_id": 0,  
"fic_id": 6154701,  
"referer": ""  
})  
);

try {  
var yaParams = {  
id:199955,  
clickmap:true,  
trackLinks:true,  
accurateTrackBounce: true,  
userParams: {  
is_authorized: false,  
},  
params: {  
frontend: 'web' }  
};  
var yaCounter199955 = new Ya.Metrika(yaParams);  
}  
catch (e) {  
}


End file.
